She'll Never Say Yes To Me
by kcstacielynn
Summary: Choji has found the girl of his dreams. Will he have the courage to ask her out? OC/Choji
1. Courage (edited)

She'll Never Say Yes To Me

OC

Name-Avery

Age-16

Birthday-July

Goal-To become a famous cooker

Past-Works at her family diner. Is a ninja but isn't on a team. She often hangs with the girls and Choji's team.

* * *

Prolouge- Courage

Choji was walking in the village with Shikamaru. Choji was nervous. "Choji, she is going to say yes. She loves spending time with you. Go to her shop and say hi and invite her to eat BBQ with our team tomorrow." Shikamaru says. Choji sighs. "Okay." Choji says. 'I can do this' Choji thought.

Choji was in love. He found the girl of his dreams. Her name? Avery. The black haired beauty works at her family's shop, cooking. They met when Choji decided to visit her new shop that opened in the village a month ago. Ever since then, they have been best friends.

Choji wasn't shy around Avery, but he was when he started to have feelings for the girl. He finally had the courage to ask her out on a lunch date with his team.

Choji walks in Avery's diner. Avery was smiling at two little children. "Would you like so candy?" Avery asked as the kids started cheering. Choji smiled to himself. Her voice was music to his ears. She was so beautiful to him, he really wanted to date her. The problem was his weight. Ino usually tells him to lose weight to get Avery's attention, but little does he know, Avery has a crush on Choji.

Avery giggles at the 2 children and gives them lollipops. "Thank you!" The 2 children says happily and they run off. Avery smiles but then looks up and blushes slightly and grins. "Choji!" Avery says happily. "H-hey Avery" Choji says smiling. "What's up? Would you like me to get you the usual?" Avery asked. Whenever Choji visits the diner, she cooks him steak and gives him a bag of his favorite chips for free with the steak he gets.

"Um, actually, I wanted to talk to you" Choji says. "Really? Sure. I'm actually on break right now." Avery says, walking toward him with her apron on. "I was wondering if you would like to...Eat with me and my team at the BBQ tomorrow." Choji asks nervously. Avery smiles and giggles.

"Sure!" Avery says. "Great!" Choji says smiling. "Avery! We need you honey!" Avery's mom says. Avery looked disappointed. "Sigh, sorry Choji, but I'll see you later okay?" Avery asks as Choji nods and smiles. "Great! Bye!" Avery says as she kisses his cheek and he blushes but then grins and Avery walks toward the kitchen.

Choji walks out the diner happy and sees Shikamaru grinning. "I see it went well." Shikamaru says as Choji grins. "She said yes!" Choji says happily as shikamaru grins at him.


	2. Her over food

She'll Never Say Yes To Me

Author's Note- Like Avery? Vote for her on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 1-Her Over Food

**(At the BBQ)**

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are at the BBQ. "Sigh, she stood me up. She's not coming..." Choji says sadly. "Choji, Stay positive. She'll come. I know she will." Shikamaru says. Avery arrives.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. My mother kept me at home to do the dishes at the last minute. I tried to finish as fast as I could." Avery says. Choji sighs out of relief and stands up and smiles. "It's no problem Avery. I'm glad your here" Choji says happily.

Avery smiles and sits next to Ino as Shikamaru and Choji sit in front of them. Shikamaru nudges Choji and Choji looks at Avery. "Y-you look really pretty today" Choji says, blushing. "Aw, thank you so much. You're so sweet." Avery says smiling.

The gang start BBQing the steak and they start eating. "So Avery, What type of flowers do you like?" Ino asks happily. "Flowers? I like Lilies. They're really sweet." Avery says. "Aw, Love, Birth, Unity, Growth and Connection? Interesting" Ino says with a grin.

"Hey Ino, can I talk to you outside?" Shikamaru asks, wanting to give Choji and Avery some alone time. Choji blushes and Ino nods. Shikamaru winks at Choji and leaves with Ino.

"So Choji, how's training?" Avery asks with a smile. "It's getting better. I believe I'm getting stronger." Choji says. Avery smiles. "I'm so happy for you!" Avery says. Choji and Avery grab their chopsticks and was about to pick up the last piece of steak.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you can have it" Avery says. Choji looks at her and smiles. "Here." Choji says as he gives the steak to her. "Thank you." Avery says.

**(To Shikamaru and Ino)**

"WHAT!? HE CHOSE HER OVER FOOD!? HE SERIOUSLY LOVES THIS GIRL-" Ino screams but her mouth gets covered by Shikamaru. "Would you shut up you troublesome woman?" Shikamaru hissed.

**(To Choji and Avery)**

Avery looks at her watch and frowns. "What's wrong?" Choji asks. "Sigh, it's almost time for me to work again. My Father is on a mission so me and my mother have to do more work. I wish I could stay longer." Avery says. "It's no problem. You came, that's all that matters" Choji says.

Avery and Choji stand up and Avery hugs him as he blushes and hugs her back. "You are so understanding." Avery says. "You-You mind i-if I could walk you back to the diner?" Choji asks. "I would love you to!" Avery says happily.

Choji and Avery start walking outside the BBQ as Shikamaru and Ino smile at the two. "I think I know how to help Choji and Avery. I'm gonna help him" Ino says. "Oh boy...what is your plan?" Shikamaru asks.

**(To Choji and Avery)**

Avery grabs his hand as he blushes but smiles. 'Her hands are so soft.' Choji thought. 'His hands make me feel protected.' Avery thought with a smile. They arrive at her family diner. "Thanks for inviting me Choji" Avery says happily.

"Of course!" Choji says with a grin. "I love spending time with you. I have to go. I'll see you later." Avery says. She kisses his cheek and he blushes and smiles and then Avery walks back to the diner.


	3. The 7 Minutes In Heaven Plan

She'll Never Say Yes To Me

Author's Note- like Avery? Vote for her on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 2- The 7 minutes in heaven plan

**(To Ino and Shikamaru)**

"So what is your plan?" Shikamaru asks. "How about I have a party? I could get them to play seven minutes in heaven! That's gotta work!" Ino thought happily. Shikamaru sighs. "Fine. I'll go along with this." Shikamaru replies as Ino grins.

**(2 days later. At Ino's place, at night)**

Avery and Choji are sitting down chatting. "Ino's parties are always wild and crazy. I hope she doesn't do anything reckless. Last time she had a party, a fire started because she forgot to check on the food she was trying to make." Choji informs.

"Whoa, I didn't know it was that bad. Well, we just have to think positive." Avery replies with a smile and Choji nods and smiles.

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Ino yells, getting everyone's attention. Avery and Choji automatically blush. "Let's see who'll go in first. How about Choji and Avery?" Ino asks with a grin. "W-what?" Choji asks, flustered. Avery blushes and looks down.

"Come on" Ino says. Avery and Choji stand up. Avery smiles at Choji. "Common" Avery says as Choji nods and smiles. They walk in and Ino shuts and locks the door. "7 Minutes!" Ino yells.

**(Inside the closet)**

The closet was big enough for the both of them. Choji and Avery look at each other and smile. They lean on the wall and they are in front of each other.

**(To Ino)**

"Get every single detail. What are they saying?" Ino asks as Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Tenten, and Sakura have their ears near the closet door)

**(To the Closet)**

"Sorry you got stuck here with me" Choji replies sadly. "Stuck here with you? Choji, I'm happy I'm with you. I love spending time with you" Avery replies with a warm smile as Choji looks at her in shock. "You-you do?" Choji asks.

Choji wanted to kiss her so badly. But he didn't have enough courage to do so. Avery kisses his cheek and embraces him. Choji looks at her in shock. "You're so nice and sweet to me. You're an important person to me" Avery says softly and she lets go of him. Choji looks at her and grabs her hands gently and was about to lean in but Ino opens the door and says "TIMES UP!"

Choji sighs and Avery smiles at him and they leave the closet. "Choji, can Shikamaru and I speak with you privately?" Ino asks. Choji nods and they walk upstairs.

"So? What happened?" Ino asks. "I was about to kiss her but you opened the door" Choji replies sadly. "What? I'm sorry. This is my fault…" Ino says sadly. "Hey, don't sweat it. I'll find a way." Choji replies with a smile.

"Glad to see you not giving up" Shikamaru replies with a smile.


	4. Eye Contact And Blushes

She'll Never Say Yes To Me

Author's Note- Like Avery? Vote for her on my profile.

* * *

Chapter 3-Eye contact and blushes

**(Next day, at Choji's house)**

Choji walks downstairs and sees his father. "Morning dad." Choji says happily. "Well, you're cheerful this morning. What is this about?" Choza asks. "I kind of like this girl…" Choji replies shyly. Choza smiles. "A girl? Is she nice to you?" Choza asks. "Totally! She's so sweet. I really wish I had the courage to ask her out though…" Choji replies sadly.

"Choji, don't give up. Keep trying alright?" Choza asks. Choji smiles and nods. "Okay" Choji replies happily.

**(Later, with Team Asuma)**

"Okay, ready to eat? Let's go to the BBQ." Asuma says happily. "Um, Asuma-sensei? Is it alright if we can go to Avery's diner instead?" Choji asks as Team Asuma look at him in shock. Ino and Shikamaru smile at Choji.

"Really? Wow, this is the first time I've seen you reject BBQ. What is this about?" Asuma asks in amazement. "It's a girl. He has a crush on Avery. It's really cute!" Ino says as she squeals. Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru mumbles.

"Wow. Go Choji! To Avery's we go." Asuma replies happily. "Yes!" Choji exclaims and sprints to Avery's diner, leaving Team Asuma behind. "Wow." Ino says is shock.

**(To Avery's Diner)**

Choji and Team Asuma walk in. "Thanks, have a good day" Avery says happily to a customer. Avery turns and sees Choji and Team Asuma and grins. "Hey!" Avery greets. "Hey Avery. Mind if we eat here?" Asuma asks. "No problem. Take a seat. My mother will be there to take your order." Avery informs.

Team Asuma nod. Choji smiles at Avery as she does the same. Team Asuma sit at a table. "I like this place!" Ino says happily. Moments later, Avery's mother comes. "Hi, what can I get for you?" Avery's mother asks Team Asuma.

While Team Asuma was giving Avery's mom their orders, Choji blocked them out and looked at Avery, admiring her. Avery turns and blushes and smiles at him as he does the same. "Choji? Choji? CHOJI!" Ino yells. Shikamaru holds his ear in annoyance. "I wish you had a mute button on you…" Shikamaru mumbles.

"What was that!?" Ino yells. 'Troublesome woman…' Shikamaru thought. "What would you like?" Avery's mom asks. "I'll get some BBQ." Choji replies as Avery's mom smiles and nods. She walks away.

"What is wrong with you today? You're in a daze" Ino informs. "It's nothing" Choji replies. Shikamaru smirks at Choji. 'He just wants to admire Avery.'

**(To Avery)**

Avery looks at Choji and smiles. Choji turns and looks at her and smiles. "Miss? Miss?" A customer asks. Avery gets out of her daze. "I'm sorry. What would you like?" Avery asks. "It's no problem. I would like a Benito." The customer says. Avery nods. "It'll take 5 minutes." Avery informs.

**(To Choji)**

Choji looks at Avery again and they lock eyes. 'She's so beautiful…' Choji thought. Ino and Shikamaru look at Choji and then they turn to look at Avery. Ino and Shikamaru look at each other and nod. "Yep, I see why he's getting distracted now." Ino replies as Shikamaru nods.

"I got another plan" Ino says. Shikamaru groans. "Oh man…not this again…"


	5. Ice Cream And Flowers

She'll Never Say Yes To Me

**Chapter 5-Ice cream And Flowers**

Choji and Avery are walking in the park together. Avery laughs at Choji as he retells his stories at the BBQ. "Sounds like pleasant memories." Avery says with a smile.

Choji chuckles. "Yeah, those are the good times. You should come with us often. The more the merrier!"

Avery giggles. "I would love too!"

As they are walking, they see an ice cream stand. Avery's eyes widen in happiness. Choji looks at her and smiles. "You want some ice cream?"

Avery looks at him and smiles. "Yeah! Let's go."

Choji smiles and they walk up to the stand. "What can I get you two?" The ice cream stand lady says with a smile.

"I'll have a vanilla ice cream cone and she'll have the mint chocolate chip ice cream cone."

"Coming right up!"

Avery looks at choji in shock. "You know my favorite ice cream?"

Choji smiles at her. "Whenever I see you at your shop, I would see you eat mint chocolate ice cream."

"Wow. You have good eyes."

The lady gives them their ice cream. Avery was about to pull her money out but Choji stops her. "I got this."

Choji pays the lady and they walk and sit on a bench." Thank you Choji. But you didn't have to treat me."

"I wanted to. I don't mind at all." Choji says as he finishes his ice cream.

Avery smiles. Avery scoops up some ice cream on her finger and puts it on Choji's nose. Choji looks shocked. Avery finishes her ice cream and laughs. Choji laughs. "I'll get you for that."

"Catch me if you can!" Avery giggles and runs away.

Choji grins. "Get back here Avery!"

Choji starts to chase Avery. Avery runs in the village and dodges the villagers like a football player. "Excuse me! Pardon me! Watch out! Whoa!"

**(To Choji)**

Choji is running and then stops and sees Shikamaru. "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru turns. "What's up Choji?"

"Have you seen Avery?"

"Yeah, I saw her run over there. Why?"

"Well, we're sort of playing tag. She put ice cream on my face."

Shikamaru smirks in amusement. "So when are you going to ask her? You think you're ready?"

"You think she'll say yes?"

Shikamaru nods. "You mind helping me out?" Choji asks.

"Yeah, I'll help you out."

* * *

Later on, Avery stops running and catches her breath at a corner. "Found ya!" Choji says. Avery turns.

"Man! Well it was fun while it lasted."

Choji smiles. "So what do you want to do now?" Avery asks.

"I uh…I wanted to ask you something…"

"Ask me something? Sure, what is it Choji?"

Avery sees Choji with his hands behind his back. She giggles. "What's behind your back?"

Choji blushes. "U-uh…th-these are for y-you." Choji stutters and gives her flowers. Avery blushes.

"W-wow. These are really pretty."

"I'm glad you like them. Uh, Avery, I uh, was wondering if you would g-go o-out w-with m-me on a d-date."

Avery grins. "Of course!"

Choji's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Avery says with a huge grin and hugs him.

"Awesome!" Choji says with a grin. All the stress has went away. But now he needs help on what to do on the date. His shyness may creep up on him. He wants to impress her as much as he can.


	6. First Date

She'll Never Say Yes To Me

**Chapter 6-First Date**

At the BBQ. Choji and Avery are blushing and smiling at each other. "I hope you don't mind our date being here." Choji says.

Avery smiles. "I love this place! Ever since you invited me here, I couldn't stop eating here."

Choji starts to feel a little bit more comfortable around her but then starts to doubt himself. "Choji? Are you okay?" Avery asks.

"I just…I just want to impress you." Choji says sadly. Avery smiles at him.

"Choji, just be yourself! You don't have to act so proper to impress you. You already impress me."

Choji looks at her in shock. "Really?"

Avery giggles. "Of course!"

**(To Shikamaru)**

Shikamaru is walking. "Shikamaru!" Ino yells.

"Oh man…" Shikamaru mumbles but gets tackled by Ino."

"Choji and Avery had a date!? Where are they!?"

"You are so troublesome. Let them have some privacy and then you can ask them how it went."

"You're right. I hope it goes well."

**(Next day, to the girls but Avery)**

"So did you hear about Avery and Choji?" Tenten asks.

"No what happened?" Sakura asks.

"They went on a date!" Ino exclaims.

Hinata smiles. "I'm s-so happy f-for t-them."

"Really? That's so sweet." Sakura says.

"Are they dating?" Temari asks.

"Let's ask Avery." Ino says.

"Don't you think you should give her space?" Sakura asks.

"I-I agree with Sakura." Hinata says.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun. Plus, maybe she'll tell us if they kiss." Tenten says.

Temari smirks. "I don't think Avery kisses and tells."

"Common!" Ino says.

**(To Avery)**

Avery is at her house in the kitchen. The doorbell rings. Avery's mom opens the door. "Avery! Your friends are here to see you!"

"Okay!"

Avery walks to living room to see the girls. Avery smiles. "Hey girls! What's up? Are you guys going shopping today?"

"Not today. We wanted to know something." Ino says.

"You three want to know something." Sakura corrects as she looks at Ino, Temari and Tenten.

"What's up?" Avery asks. The girls walk in the living room.

"So! How was your date?" Temari asks.

"Date?" Avery asks.

"Spill it! We know you and Choji went on a date!" Ino says.

"C-common, let's not jump on A-Avery." Hinata says as Sakura nods in agreement.

"So did you two kiss?"

Avery blushes.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

At Avery's house. "Thanks for taking me home Choji." Avery says with a smile.

Choji grins. "Of course!"

"I really enjoyed myself. We should do it again sometime."

"Really?"

Avery grins. "Yeah. Goodnight." Avery turns but then gets her hand gently grabbed by Choji.

"Uh…Avery?"

"Yes?"

Choji's confidence started to grow and he decided to do a bold move. Choji blushes and removes her hand. Avery steps up to him. She also blushes as they look at each other. They both were nervous as they start to slowly lean in. Moments later, their lips touch and it felt right and as if they belong together. The kiss was innocent and filled with passion.

**(End of flashback)**

* * *

Avery smiles to herself about the kiss. She wasn't expecting Choji to kiss her but she was glad they did. Her feelings for him were starting to grow stronger and stronger every day.

"I don't know." Avery replies.

"Avery!" Ino exclaims.

"Ino would you give her space?" Sakura asks.

"Y-you too Tenten." Hinata says.

"You guys do not know gossip. Fine, we'll back off. We'll go to…Choji!" Tenten says. Ino and her start to run out the house.

"No! Ugh!" Avery exclaims and starts to run after them.

"Uh oh." Temari says.

"Why can't they just leave her alone?" Sakura asks.

"We should follow them to make sure nothing bad happens." Temari says as Hinata and Sakura nod. They run after them.


	7. Do Something To Help People

She'll Never Say Yes To Me

Author's Note- Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7-Do Something To Help People

"Choji!" Ino exclaims and runs toward him with Tenten.

"Huh?"

"Is it true!? Did you and Avery go on a date!?" Tenten asks. Choji blushes. Avery arrives as Temari, Sakura and Hinata follow.

"You guys!" Avery says.

"Yeah, we did." Choji confesses. Ino and Tenten squeal and run to tell the village.

"Choji!" Avery says.

Choji smiles. "It's okay I mean, at least people will know. I think it's better this way."

"Really?"

"Well people have been talking about how they want you two to finally go out on a date. I think it's cute." Sakura says with a smile.

* * *

During the Sora arc, zombies start appearing around the whole village.

_'Avery!'_ Choji thought and starts running as fast as he could to find her.

"Choji! Where are you going!?" Ino asks.

"I think I know where."Shikamaru replies with a small smirk.

**(To Avery)**

Avery starts walking back as a zombie walks slowly to her and growls. She stumbles over a large rock and cuts her left ankle. "Ow…" Avery mumbles and holds her ankle. She looks up to see the zombie getting closer to her. She shields herself as it was about to attack her but then Choji comes and hits it with a big punch as it disappears.

Avery looks up to see Choji. "Choji?"

"Avery!" Choji exclaims and runs to hug her. "Are you okay!?" Choji asks. Avery hugs him and he hugs back.

"Yes. Thank you, Choji."

Avery was about to stand up but stumbles and Choji grabs her. "Ow...my ankle...I think I cut it pretty deep when I tripped over that rock."

"I got you." Choji says protectively and picks her up bridal style and takes her to the medical corps. "Ino!"

Ino turns. "Choji! Avery!"

"Avery cut her ankle pretty badly, you mind healing her?" Choji asks.

"Set her down. I'll take a look."

Choji smiles. "Thank you." Choji places Avery gently on a table and Ino looks at her ankle.

"No problem." Ino says.

"Great. I'll be back." Choji says.

"Be safe okay?" Avery asks.

Choji smiles. "Always."

He kisses her forehead and leaves. Ino heals Avery's left ankle. "So, you two are getting pretty close."

Avery chuckles. "Yeah, I'm glad. I really like him."

Ino smiles. "You guys are cute together." Ino bandages Avery's ankle.

"Sometimes...I feel like a burden to you guys."

"A burden?"

"You guys do all the work...while I have to just do nothing."

"Avery, we're ninja. It's what we do."

"Sometimes I wish I was a ninja...I wish I could do something...something to help people."

"Feeding people is helpful. There are starving people in this world."

Avery smiles. "I guess so."


	8. Healing

She'll Never Say Yes To Me

Chapter 8-Healing

**(At Avery's place, at night, after dinner)**

"Mother? Father? I want to train to become a ninja." Avery says.

"A ninja? Avery...I don't know..." Avery's mother began.

"I don't think that's the right career for you." Avery's father says.

"But I want to try it. Why can't I? I don't want to be stuck in the shop every day. I want to be on missions and stuff." Avery says.

"Avery, being a ninja isn't a game for you to try out. It's too dangerous." Avery's father says sternly.

"But you're a ninja! I want to protect people. Anyway I can."

"Avery, I'm sorry but our answer is no." Avery's mother says.

"Ugh! You never give me a chance!" Avery yells and storms up stairs.

"Avery!" Avery's mother yells.

Avery slams her door and locks it and jumps face first on her bed and sighs loudly. "So unfair!"

_Tap Tap Tap_

Avery looks up to see Choji smiling at her. She gets up and opens the door as he comes in.

"I came to check on you. Are you okay?" Choji asks.

Avery sighs. "No. I want to be a ninja but my parents disapprove..." She sits on her bed.

"Why do you want to be a ninja?" Choji asks as he sits next to her.

"I want to help people. I have been studying medical ninjutsu. I sort of know how to heal, but I'm still learning."

Choji smiles. "Healing huh?" He takes out a kunai and cuts his right hand.

Avery gasps. "Choji!"

Choji chuckles. "It's alright. I want you to heal it."

"I'll try." Avery says and begins healing his wound. It's not perfectly healed but the blood stopped.

"You stopped the blood but not the wound. That could be a gifted jutsu to only stop blood flow."

Avery smiles and bandages his hand. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

Avery grins and hugs him as he hugs back and chuckles. "You mind staying here tonight?"

"Yeah, of course I'll stay with you." Choji says.

Avery smiles. "Great."


End file.
